


Fifteen Feet From True, Things Get Mighty Queer

by zvi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, wednesday100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you're not happy with Smallville, Kansas, put our familiar characters into an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Feet From True, Things Get Mighty Queer

Lana squeezed her mom's hand as they walked inside Alexander Luthor Memorial Hall. Metropolis University was a dollar bus ride from home, but college was the first step to adulthood, to not needing her parents: the freedom and loneliness of it scared her a little.

The dorm room was locked. They knocked.

"Fuck! Tina!" came through the door. It opened, revealing two girls flushed and rumpled. The room smelled sweet and heavy. Funky.

"Chloe Sullivan." The blonde nodded but didn't offer to shake hands. She pointed at the brunette. "Tina Grier's…a friend from home."

Lana fingered her pride rings and smiled.


End file.
